the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 4
Jared: Yeah Dawn: *Hands Kiba snow cone* Kiba: *Takes it* Thanks Jared: You become one, by killing one Dawn: *Giggles* Not always Jared: Whoever the unlucky bastard she knocked off was, I pity (In this Verse, yeah) Kiba: It was an accident... Jared: Who was it? Nite: so you killed fear incarnate? Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Jared: A Fear Kiba: None of your business Jared: One of Them Nite: So.... Is her master one of them? Jared: There are 23 Fears we know of as "Kings and Queens" Kiba: Yes Jared: The top dogs Nite: And...... What about the ssssnake lady? Jared: At least 100 "Earls" and they are in the middle Then the peasants, at least 100 of them Dawn: *Giggles* Some are better than others Jared: Some are Kiba: *Sighs deeply* Jared: It depends how many people know of them And how much influence the fear they represent have over humankind The more know about them The more power they have Kiba: *Cringes* Jared: So, the unknown is very powerful, because we all, in a way, fear what we don't know Thus Slender Man is powerful The fear of Beasts is not Kiba: My lord... Was a King of Fears Jared: So the Rake is less powerful And now he is hunted like vermin Kiba, now your lord is hunted like vermin And I await the day the mouse trap is triggered Kiba: I know shut up because it’s my fault he is Jared: Guilt? New from you Dawn: shut up you Kiba: Shut it... Unlike you I can see the man behind the Fear Jared: *Chuckles* Dawn: *hangs upside down from tree* .... Kiba... can I ask you a question? Kiba: What dawn? Dawn: I am a good helper for Martha right? ... I mean I'm useful right Kiba: Yes dawn of course you are We all do our part Dawn: Yay! *Smiles* I just... Well Martha hates me and I am trying to fix that Kiba: *Sighs* He doesn’t hate you Dawn: Then why has he tried to kill me.... Twice? Kiba: When was this? Dawn: *Covers mouth* I didn't say anything ... Nope Nope Kiba: *Sighs* Nevermind... I’ve got enough to deal with here... Jared: *Chuckles* Kiba: No use chasing the past Jared: Never want to admit it, do you... Kiba: Admit what? Jared: If I said it, you'd kill me Orders or not Dawn: *Giggles* I'm tempted to do that Kiba: Then don’t say it Jared: So, Lynn You have let the Fear Hunters? Dawn: *Giggles* Yesss? Kiba: I’ve killed enough of people like you Jared: You've left the Fear Hunters, Lynn? Dawn: Maybe Jared: Yes Dawn: Maybe not Jared: Or No No bullshit Dawn: Maybe Jared: Just tell me yes or no Dawn: *Grins* Jared: *Walks over to Dawn* Tell me yes or no Dawn: *Swing back up onto tree* Kiba: *Watches carefully* Dawn: Can't get me! *Sticks tongue out* Jared: *Throws a knife at you, hitting your leg* Dawn: OW! Kiba: *Tackles Jared to floor, eyes black, snarling* Dawn: *pulls knife out* Jared: OOF Dawn: My leg... Jared: OFF ME NOW YOU ABOMINATION Kiba: *Strangles him* Jared: ACK ACK ACK ACK AKC ACK ACK ACK ACK Dawn: *Throws knife at Jared* Kiba: I’ve had enough of you... Jared: *It misses* ACK ACK ACK Dawn: Dang it! Jared: ACK ACK ACK ACKACKAACKCKA *Passes out* Kiba: *Eyes narrow* Nite: *Shoots Jared, he freezes* Paralysis venom That should keep him ssssstill for a while Kiba: *Lets go* Fear Hunter... I think not *Walks away* Dawn: *Pulls out zip ties from back pack* *Ties Jared’s hands and feet together* There we go Kiba: *Eye fades back to normal* Jared: *Slowly wakes up about five minutes later* You caught me off guard... Dawn: *Giggles* Jared: You’re damn lucky I was alone Kiba: *Sitting in tree trying to calm down* Dawn: I have you tied up Jared: Lynn... cut the zip ties up Dawn: you can’t do anything Jared: Let me go NOW Kiba: You’re damn lucky I didn’t kill you Dawn: Nope nope Jared: LET ME GO NOW NOW Dawn: Nope nope Jared: *Gets up on knees* NOW NOW NOW Dawn: *Giggles* Kiba: Someone shut him up Jared: NOOOOOOOOOOW Isaac: *Emerges from shadows, hits Jared on the back of the head* Dawn: *Pulls duct tape out of bag* Jared: *Falls over* Dawn: *Wraps it around Jared's mouth a few times* *Giggles* This is fun Nite: So uhhmmm.... We need to get out of here.... We’re ssstill in the Garden of Dessssolation Kiba: *Watching passively* Dawn: Can we keep him? Jared: *Screaming* MMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMM MHM MHM MHMH MM MMM Dawn: I promise I'll train him! And love him Jared: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Dawn: And feed him Jared: ? Kiba: I can slenderwalk out now, the Mother is no longer keeping me here Jared: MMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMmmmm MMMMMMM Kiba: And yes Dawn you can Jared: MmMMMMmmmmmMM Dawn: Yay! Kiba: Remember to walk him daily Dawn: *Looks at Jared* You have to be a good boy now. Jared: *Shaking* Kiba: *smirks* Jared: MMMMMM MMMM (My RP is a jerk, sorry if I offend anyone) Kiba: (its okay) Dawn: *smiles* You need a new name. hmmm Jared: MMMMMM Dawn: (mines stupid and preppy so....) Nite: (mine is a killer snake) (literally) Kiba: Call him Maxine Dawn: yes Jared: MMMMMM Dawn: That's a cute name Maxine! Kiba: *chuckles* Jared: *shaking in anger* Kiba: *looks down at Jared with sadistic amusement* Dawn: come on *puts rope through zip ties* *drags Jared* we have to go! Kiba: have fuuun~ Jared: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Dawn: you smell weird... Jared: MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Dawn: don't make me slap you Jared: MMMMMMMMMMM MMM M M M M M MM Dawn: I can make you mute Kiba: has left the chat. Jared: *manages to bring a knife you my muth, cuts duct tape* Dawn: *ties Jared to tree* I'll be back. you behave *takes all of Jared weapons* Jared: You...bitch! Dawn: *giggles* Jared: *shaking in anger* Dawn: naughty naughty I'll be back you behave Jared: *shaking* Dawn: * disappears* Kiba: has joined the chat. Jared: *looking at Kiba* Give me a hand, will you Kiba: No maxine Jared: JARED FLEMING Jared Kiba: this is amusing maxine Jared: FLEMING Kiba: now quiet down please maxine Jared: jaredflemingjaredflemingjaredfleming Kiba: maxine Jared: *shaking in anger* JARED Kiba: *grinning* Jared: I will enjoy seeing your face as at THING you call your master dies as you realize how wrong you were Kiba: *face darkens* it is you who is wrong because ill be dead before he will be Jared: or as he becomes towerborn Isaac: *Kneels next to Jared* Hey, shut up, okay Maxine? Jared: that will be VERY fun to watch... Kiba: *growls viciously,jumps down,eyes go black again,teeth grow sharp* Jared: Oh...and you say your not becoming a Fear? Dawn: *appears with leaves and twigs in hair* Behave you *tosses Kiba back pack* everything you need to keep him behave is in there. Jared: Your Eyes are black your teeth are fangs Kiba: *approaches jared enraged* Dawn: You are in charge of him Kiba. Jared: and I think that my phone just died *chuckles* Kill me, will you now? Isaac: *Looks at Kiba* Dawn: I need Maxine Jared: Pathetic. Kiba: *punches jared hard,breaking his jaw* Jared: AH Dawn: Kiba! Kiba: *snarls and grabs his neck tightly* you listen good Dawn: Keep him behaving till I'm back ok? train him alittle I don't care. * disappears again* Jared: *spits in kiba's face* No. Kiba: i am not going to kill you Jared: I don't take orders from you, or from anyone\ Kiba: because that would be a mercy And i dont do mercy *kicks jared in the ribs and drops him* Jared: OOF it...easy to talk like that when your foe is tied up Kiba: *eyes widen,clutches eye* AHH Jared: hahahaha Feel that? Kiba: *doubles over in pain* Jared: Your mind is shattered into two right now One is you as a Fear the other, you as a Human Your fighting for, not your sanity for control over your body Once the Fear part of you take control Kiba: *falls onto side holding head* Jared: your humaninty is tucked into a little corner in your head Marked: DELETE and you will slowly be chipped away at, until your body is a vessel for your Fear and you will become a Fear Trust me, I have had to kill many people going through SAME thing as you right now Kiba: AHHHH!!! *writhes on ground* Jared: mostly, i don't Directly kill them A gun works well or fire Isaac: ... Jared: as long as I don't touch them, Dawn: *puts shock collar on Jared* Isaac: *Glances at Jared* Dawn: * shocks Jared* Jared: and I am not set to be the vessel Dawn: NO! Jared: AHHHH Kiba: *trembling in pain* Dawn: *runs over to Kiba* poor girl Jared: hahahahaha! Dawn: are you okay? Jared: Your LOSING the fight KIBA LOSING IT BADLY Dawn: *shocks Jared again* silence Jared: AHH No. Dawn: *shocks JAred again* Kiba: My l-lord...i-its happening again a-again *whimpers* master.. Nite: *bites jareds neck, vennom flowing into his system* sssshut it Jared: If I die, I die in a blazing glory, insualting my foes until AHAHAH AHHHHHHHHh my LAST BREATH Dawn: *strokes Kiba hair* it's okay just breath Jared: *laughing* hahahahahhahahahahahaha! Dawn: *shocks Jared again* Nite: oh ssshut up....the venom will kick uin ssshortly....we'll ssseee whosss lauging then Jared: AHHHHHHHHHH Venom? Kiba: He-help *cries out in pain again* Jared: ahhahaha Dawn: Nite take him elsewhere. Jared: Untie me and I will help. I have dealt with this before I will help. Dawn: Kiba it's okay *begins healing Kiba* Jared: as long as I am untied Kiba: D-dawn...my lord...i-i need our master...ngh Jared: UNTIE ME NOW IF THAT THING IS COMING HERE Dawn: I will take you to him *carries Kiba* *shocks Jared again* Jared: AHHHHHHH Kiba: *grunts in pain* Dawn: Shhh.... it's okay *gate walks* Isaac: *Looks at Jared's shock collar* Jared: let me go...NOW Isaac: Why? Jared: because I need to pee Isaac: Well, too bad. We'll find some new clothes for you. Jared: Well, that plan did not work at all Isaac: Yeah, it didn't. *Glances around* Nite: hmmm..... *looks arround* Isaac: It's getting dark, isn't it Nite? Jared: Let ME GO Nite: ha ha....very funny Isaac: How's about NO. Nite: and yes,....it is getting dark Isaac: Do we want heat and light? Nite? Jared: Light will do little but scare away nite Nite: light yres.....not heat.....will draw more snakes Jared: so will light Isaac: Well...Anyone want more snake-kabobs? Jared: that's how the hunt, heat and light Isaac: Nite, can you dig a small pit? Nite: sure *proceeds to dig a small pit* Isaac: Thanks. *Climbs into tree, breaking off several branches* Jared: Hello? I want to be untied! Dawn: bad Maxine you be quite Isaac: *Puts wood in the pit* Do we still have a lighter? Dawn: *tosses lighter to Hi* Kiba: *still on the path with slenderman* Dawn: girl guides rule number 4 always have a lighter Jared: *mumbles obsenties* girl guides...only good for cookies Isaac: *Catches, sets wood on fire* There. Any and all snakes except Nite will become dinner Jared: Morgan Lynn...come here, I want to talk to you. Dawn: *slaps Jared* you idiot! we were better than the boy scouts Jared: OW I will neither accept nor deny that Lynn But I have to tell you something Dawn: it's sunny to you! Jared: LYNN Dawn: *shocks Jared* Jared: I must tell you something the others shoudl not hea-AHHH Dawn: you will address me as I tell you Isaac: *Looks at Jared* Nite: hmm Kiba: *appears on a tree branch , a black rose in my hand,watching the scene wearily* Dawn: *waves to Kiba* good to see you alive Kiba: Yeah.. Nite: ahh....welcome back proxy kiba Kiba: *twirls rose in my hand* Thanks... Isaac: Nice rose. Dawn: *giggles* *shoves Hi and Crow into Cave* Nite: itsss black...cool Dawn: go! Kiba: Its a present Nite: ok.... Dawn: she needs time to think! stay in there Nite: *lays on the ground* Jared: Please untie me Lynn Dawn: *shocks Jared* Not You need to address me as I tell you Maxine Isaac: If he does anything, there's enough of us to stop him. Why not just let him go? At least then he might shut up. Jared: Sunny... Dawn: no I like to keep him tied up. now stay in the cave! Kiba: Untie him dawn...its enough Dawn: Yes Kiba *lowers head* *collar falls of Jared* Kiba: *sighs deeply* Jared: *scorch marks are on my neck* HOW HIGH WASTHAT THING'S SETTING? Nite: *laughing at the scorch amrks* Dawn: *giggles* Nite: *marks Isaac: *Points at Jared's neck* Ow. Kiba: *jumps down from tree branch* Dawn: *looks at Kiba* are you ok.... I'm sorry 7:33 Kiba: The lowest setting and im fine...my lord calmed me down he's good at that... Nite: i bet...heh Jared: *slaps nite* Nite: *shoots jareds hand* Kiba: *tucks rose in my hair* Guys...calm down will you? Jared: AHHHHHHH Nite: hmmm...that rose looksss nice there Jared: *holds hand* ow...ow...ow...ow Kiba: Thanks i guess...my lord said a similar thing Nite: your welcome~ it lookssss rather pretty Jared: *looks* Oh. Fuck. My. Hand. Kiba: *puts hands in pockets* anyone got bandages? I dont want maxine here to die of bloodloss Jared: JARED Nite: *tosses kiba some bandages* Kiba: *catches and goes over to jared* Jared: *glaring* Let me die. Kiba: *grabs his wrist and wraps bandages around his injured hand carefully* ...im not happy with you either,thats the difference between us two,ide help you while you wouldnt do the same for me Jared: I was going to Your becoming a Fear, I know exactly how to deal with people like you Kiba: *smirks* no you wernt,you kill fears Isaac: Do you truly want death, Maxine? Jared: Well, true, but I have seen my best friends become fears beofre my eyes I killed them out of mercy Nite: and then you killed them Kiba: Im no fear yet Nite: thats not mercy Jared: there is a cahcen I can stop the spread Nite: thats hatered Jared: *chance Nite: and fear Kiba: and im not going to be Nite: of fears Jared: before you become a vessel to Fear Kiba: Stop it jared it dosent work like that always Jared: And yes, I would prefer death to this Ah, thank god you at least REMEMBER I have a proper name and it DOES always work that way, Kiba your dying Kiba: some fears are corrupted by their power,some are controlled,others dtiven to madness but others...control thier powet Jared: and being replaced yes, but it depends if what they reperesnt can be controled Kiba: no,if i become a fear,i will control the power that comes with it Jared: hahaha Kiba: but i have no interest to become one Jared: Try it and see what happens you are becoming one, unless you accept my help. No way out of it, Kiba: *sighs,finishes bandaging* no. I do this alone or not at all Jared: okay Dawn: Kibs... we fixed this once before we can do it again Kiba: No we didnt Jared: I will look forward your return as a Fear Dawn: we.... didn't? Jared: (Dawn, in this RP, this is the FIRST time blank has shown up) (Ever) Dawn: (Dammit I'm stupid) Nite: (this is a different universe, thats why im playing as keirain....i dont even exist int his universe) Kiba: (yup) Dawn: (oh okay ... derp) Jared: (and that's why I am just a jerk, and treat proxies like shit) Dawn: (and why I decided that this Dawn is ditzy?) Isaac: (We'll never know) Kiba: *sighs* im..not going to be one *shakes head* Dawn: Fears aren't that bad.... Jared: Hahahaha! Tell me that AFTER meeting a towerborn Dawn: ...I was raised by them. I'm not that bad... Kiba: Dawn...i...no i can feel this power its dark and wild... Dawn: ... thats what they said about Martha before Nite: you want me to tell you that after meating a towerborn jared? Kiba: Accepting this power would...ruin me Nite: *takes dissmembered towerborn out of backpack* fears arnt that bad so what is a towerborn anyways? Dawn: *sighs* it's okay Kiba.. . Nite: all i was told is to find one and bring it to the buyer Jared: They are like The Borgs from Star Trek Nite: ah....so evil robots form space gotcha Jared: no Nite: oh? Jared: they are humans, mixed with robots Nite: oh Jared: that have no emtions Isaac: I think like Quake enemies... Kiba: *looks at hand flexing it* Isaac: Hey, did anyone hear that? Kiba: Hm? Isaac: I thought I heard... Nevermind. Jared: *nose starts bleeding* Isaac: ... Jared: shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT SHIT Nite: whyssss hissss nosssse bleeding? Jared: *covers nose* Fears are close by. I think one in particlar... Can he come here? Isaac: Hush, guys. *Smothers fire, putting it out* Jared: Can he come here?! Dawn: no duh Jared: yes or no?! Isaac: Apparently so. Jared: shit shit shit *runs to backpack to get bow* Kiba: *raises head and sighs* my lord... Jared: Why do I keep a collapsable bow in my backpack, they asked Isaac: Hey, you wanted to see him. Jared: THIS IS BLOODY WHY Dawn: Hiya Martha! *waves* Kiba: He's fussing over me...calm down and ignore him Isaac: Easy enough. *Lays down* Jared: *draws bow and arrow* Dawn: NO! Jared: I am NOT dying without s fight Dawn: *tackles Jared* no Isaac: Maxine, just ignore him. He isn't here for you. Kiba: Ive had two attacks in a row today,of course he'll watch over me *yanks bow from jared* Jared: AHH Kiba: *breaks bow* Jared: Yes. Dawn: *frowns* I'll go um... find something to do *walks away* Isaac: No. Kiba: He hasnt done anything to you jared *glares* Leave him be Nite: hmm.... Jared: Hasn’t Done ANYTHING?! I HAVE BEEN RUNNING FOR SIX YEARS FROM THAT THING EACH YEAR WORSE THEN THE LAST Isaac: Ya know what? Kiba: Nothing you dont deserve Jared: DON'T TELL ME THAT Kiba: *eyes narrow* Isaac: Shut up. *Kicks Jared in the head, knocking him out* Jared: I HAVE NOT HAD ANYTHING HAPPEN TO ME *falls down* Kiba: Annoying morsal Jared: *inhales sand* Isaac: If he wakes up and does it again, I'll do it again. Kiba: Good. Isaac: Now, I think we should leave you and your... Master, alone. Kiba: *raises eyebrow* Jared: *slenderman is very close by* Isaac: *Drags Jared off a ways* Dawn: Master... please behave Kiba: *bows formally* Dawn: * awkwardly bows* Jared: *coughs and wakes up* Isaac: Hush, Jared. Don't move Dawn: --Hello Kiba-- Jared: *staring* The suited abomination? Isaac: Hush, I said. Jared: Why is he in this realm? Kiba: Hello my lord Dawn: --*grins* how is my little haphazard?-- Kiba: *blinks hits him on arm playfully* oi watch it... Dawn: --why should I? I could do this *tickles Kiba*-- Kiba: Fffff- not here!! Jared: *chuckles* Kiba: *falls back* Jared: He almost seems cute now... Dawn: --*stops* right... I came to talk to her *glares at Dawn*-- Isaac: ... Dawn: what did I do this time! *groans* Jared: *slowly walks towards backpack* Kiba: *lays on floor,watching* Dawn: -- You know what you did I am disappointed-- but... but.... Kiba: *confused* Dawn: --NO BUTS! YOU KNOW YOU SCREWED UP-- yes master. Kiba: *frowns* Dawn: --Kiba are you alright?-- Jared: *looking* Kiba: Yeah...just..nevermind *rubs cloth over my eye* Dawn: --*chuckles softly*-- Jared: what are they saying? I don't hear them...at all... Kiba: *puzzled look* what you laughing at? Jared: *picks up backpack* Dawn: --... it's nothing, *grins* just enjoying the scenery-- Jared: *takes a long black object out of my backpack* Isaac: Jared, ignore them. What is that? Jared: Nothing. Ignore it, Isaac: No, what is it? Jared: Ignore it. Dawn: --* tentacles sprout and picks up Jared*-- Jared: AHHAHHHH Isaac: And that's why I kinda needed to know. Kiba: *blinks,hides face in arms* meep Dawn: --listen here boy-- Jared: *drops the object, which was a knife* KILL ME NOW! STOP TORTURING ME!! Kiba: *peeks looking* Jared: SIX YEARS! SIX YEARS YOU ABOMINATION Kiba: *growls* Jared: I can't even hear what you say, if anything! Dawn: --*laughs* I have my own schedule... plus you should have been dead today *glares at Dawn*-- Jared: *kicking slenderman in the chest* Isaac: *Cocks head* Dawn: --*is unaffected*-- Kiba: Dawn...wait uh...my lord,i told her to let jared go ...kinda...my fault... Jared: *struggling* Stellaviolet has joined the chat. Jared: SIX DAMN YEARS...*starts crying* Dawn: --*lets Jared go* I trust your judgement-- --I will not hold this against you Kiba-- Jared: *vomits from SS* Kiba: *blinks* oh...uh okay Dawn: --*chuckles*-- Kiba: *rolls over laying on back* stop laughing at me...o^o Stellaviolet *walks into the forest* Dawn: --why not? you are.... *smiles*-- Jared: *is retching* (we are ina desert stella) Nite: *sits up and looks arround* wha... Stellaviolet ok Kiba: Shh! *smirks* Dawn: --are you embarrassed? *sighs* I need to deal with her *glares at Dawn* so I suppose I will be back-- Stellaviolet *drinks a whole bottle of water* Kiba: Of course i am and...why? She was just following one of my instructions. And frankly killing the boy is a mercy not to be granted Dawn: -- She needs to learn a different lesson-- Jared: *retching* Kiba: *tilts head* dont hurt her...okay? Dawn: --*picks up Dawn* I do what I see fit-- KIBA! please...help Jared: *gets up* DO NOT HARM LYNNN *grabs knife from the ground* Dawn: --*vanishes*-- Isaac: ... Kiba: My lord...please...it isnt- *sighs* Jared: FUCK! Kiba: *lays back down* Isaac: Kiba, what will happen? Kiba: *silent* Isaac: ... Jared: *screams* Kiba: *cringes* Stellaviolet *looks at jared*whats wrong Jared: THE ONE THING I TELL EVERYONE WHO JOINS THE HUNTERS AND I ALWAYS FAIL! Kiba: Bummer Stellaviolet wow Jared: *Screams again* Kiba: *cringes again* stop screaming! Jared: NO *takes knife out of sheath* Stellaviolet ya jared stop screaming Kiba: If theres one thing i hate its screaming! Isaac: Jared, stop. Jared: Well to bad Kiba! Isaac: Jared! Kiba: *growls* Jared: Your Master seems to be the chief reason I scream anymore! Kiba: Good! You should scream because of him Jared: six years! I never did ANYTHING to him! Kiba: All my LIFE Stellaviolet ok guys lets just calm down Jared: Maybe I spilled some proxy's drink or something?! Kiba: from birth until now,15 years i have been hunted by fears Jared: *growls* I mean the Slender Man for the past six years Kiba: and i have lost EVERYTHING but him Jared: not all fears... Well...I have just plain lost EVERYTHING Kiba: No you havent,you still have your freedom Jared: No I don't! No one has freedom until they are DEAD Isaac: Don't you? Kiba: *sighs* you still have some form of simplicity Jared: You have an eldritch abomination who would kill to save you from getting a chipped nail! Kiba: ENOUGH any more of this and another attack is on its way Jared: *knife is at my side* Isaac: Put the knife away Jared. Jared: I should just slit your throat now and be done with it! *walks away* Kiba: Do it I know you cant Jared: Is that a challenge? Isaac: *Steps between Jared and Kiba* Stop. Jared: *walks up to Kiba, puts my knife on her neck* Kiba: You dont have the guts to kill anything or the strength your no killer just a runner Jared: *swipes the blade, cutting Kiba's jugular vein* Isaac: *Tackles Jared* Kiba: *clutches neck,coughs* Jared: *pushes HI off me and walks away* Isaac: You're a fool, Jared. Kiba: *falls to knees* Jared: I do have the guts, Kiba and I HOPE I die Isaac: *Walks up to Jared, punches him in the face* Jared: *falls down unconious* Isaac: *Walks back to Kiba* Kiba: An-and you *coughs* just p-proved your w-worse than a f-fear *coughs up blood* Isaac: Here. *Hands Kiba a gauze wrap* Jared: No...I just proved I have the guts you said I lacked Isaac: Jared, shut up. Stellaviolet whats going on Kiba: *takes it* i-i wont last l-long like th-this,and th-that was a taunt j-jared Jared: *walks away across the desert* Kiba: yo-you did exactly wh-what i wanted Vassalofnoll You need to get proper medical attention. gauze can only do so much for a bleeding neck. Jared: *runs back and kicks kiba in the gut* Kiba: *losing alot of blood* y-ye AH! Jared: This is revenge Kiba: *falls on floor* Isaac: *Grabs Jared* Jared: I take no joy in doing so, Kiba Isaac: *Shoves him against a wall* Kiba: L-liar Nite: oh god....i think i fell assssleep...did i missss anything? Kiba: *coughs more* Isaac: *Punches Jared in the face* Vassalofnoll Does anyone know medical procedure? Jared: *knocked out* *coughing* Vassalofnoll Because neck wounds are not well know as walk it off type injuries. Isaac: *Takes out bag, mixes some herbs into a poultice, places it onto a gauze wrap, wraps it around Kiba's neck* Jared: *breathes in sand* Kiba: *coughs* Stellaviolet *walks off* Isaac: This poultice should help her heal. Vassalofnoll Might want to get her of the sandy ground as well, is there a elevated location? Isaac: *Props Kiba up on the wall* Kiba: *covers my mouth with my arm* Isaac: Um... Hang on a second. Nite: no honnesssst to god....whatssss going on? Kiba: I-im dyibg Isaac: *Takes out pouch, pulls out several stones* Kiba: dying* Isaac: Kiba, hold these on your neck. Kiba: *looks at Hi* s-stones? Isaac: Yeah. Vassalofnoll Go...Good god we need a stretcher or something *Looks around frantically* Isaac: Peridot, bloodstone, malachite, a bit of hematite... Healing stones. Place them on your neck. Kiba: *does so* Isaac: It won't make it instantly heal, but... They'll keep you alive. *Looks at Jared* Kiba: Master is going to be pissed... Jared: that's the point Isaac: I guess he will. *Kicks Jared* Jared: didn't you hear me...at all? AH w-when I w-was screaming at him? Vassalofnoll We should probably move the attacker away from his would be victim. Isaac: Take Jared away please? Jared: *reaching and coughing up blood* Nite: well .... Vassalofnoll Where can we put him? Isaac: I need to rest for a few minutes. Just away from Kiba. Category:Blog posts